


Lust Is In The Air

by zialloverzerrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialloverzerrie/pseuds/zialloverzerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I know your name Sir?"</p><p>"You can call me Niall. Niall Horan." Niall threw him a quick wink and saw how Zayn's face started to redden up.</p><p>"'l'll bring your order to you. Thank you Niall." Zayn returned a wide smile.</p><p>Niall continuously fiddled with the hem of his button up, ran his hand through his hair. He definately felt nervous about Zayn. The barista was like, sex on legs and all that crap. Niall was disturbed when a tray was placed on the table.</p><p>"Well, here's your order Niall. Check the tissues for good luck." Zayn whispered in Niall's ear, sending shivers down his spine.  And with that, Zayn went back behind the counters.</p><p>Niall looked through the tissue that read, 'Call me Sir, XXX-XXXX-XXX <3' and looked in Zayn's direction, blowing him one last kiss before leaving the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust Is In The Air

On a cold winter night, Niall Horan sits and starts to think about his life. His passion for music, his love for food, his addiction towards soy latte's and the barista who makes them for him every morning.

Yes, the barista. Zayn. What a cool name init? NIall remebered the first time he saw the brown orbed boy. He was a stunner, definately.

 Niall Horan stepped into the newly opened coffee shop a few weeks back. It was one block away from his apartment. Wasn't too fancy to be honest, but cozy and warm. The cream coloured chairs contrasted perfectly with the jet-black wall colour. The aroma of expresso coffee travelled through the air entering Niall's nostrils. Well, Niall was surely a 'coffee person'. He needed his early morning cuppa's everyday.

"Good Morning Sir. What will you have today?" Niall was shocked when he looked up at the barista-boy. He had beautiful brown eyes, sharp cheekbones which could definately cut through glass, he was olive skinned and had the most luscious lips he had ever seen.

"Well, Good morning to you... Zayn. I'll have a decaf soy latte." Niall smiled at him.

"May I know your name Sir?"

"You can call me Niall. Niall Horan." Niall threw him a quick wink and saw how Zayn's face started to redden up.

"'l'll bring your order to you. Thank you Niall." Zayn returned a wide smile.

Niall continuously fiddled with the hem of his button up, ran his hand through his hair. He definately felt nervous about Zayn. The barista was like, sex on legs and all that crap. Niall was disturbed when a tray was placed on the table.

"Well, here's your order Niall. Check the tissues for good luck." Zayn whispered in Niall's ear, sending shivers down his spine.  And with that, Zayn went back behind the counters.

Niall looked through the tissue that read, 'Call me Sir, XXX-XXXX-XXX <3' and looked in Zayn's direction, blowing him one last kiss before leaving the coffee shop.

 

\---0---

That night, Niall decided to text Zayn;

From **Niall Horan,**

**Hey, Just wanted to make sure that you gave me a real number xP - Niall**

After a few minutes, his phone buzzed, indiacating that he had recieved a message.

 

From **Zayn Malik,**

**Haha. I thought you'd trust me a little. Saw the way you looked at me today. Liked what you saw babe? I could show you some more XOXOX**

Reading this text made  Niall's dick twitch. He suddenly felt the need to talk dirty.

 

From **Niall,**

**Ooo yeah. You're really hot tbh. I'd love to see some more of you. If I was with you right now, we could have done so many things.Inappropriate things ;)x**

NIall instantaneously recieved a reply.

From **Zayn,**

**Oh Niall, look what you've done now. My 10 inches are standing as erect and the U.K Flag ;)xxx**

Niall could imagine Zayn's 10 inches fucking into him senseless. He couldn't stop himself from stroking his semi-hard dick fantasizing about Zayn ramming into him.

From **Niall,**

**God Zayn. You've done the same to me. I can't help but think of your 10 inches ramming into my sweet, virgin hole. I can't wait to put my mouth on your lollipop babe xxxx**

From **Zayn,**

**Come over to mine. I live right above the coffee shop. Can't wait to fuck into you babe.**

Niall put on a few clothes and drove towards the coffee shop and ran up the 2-storyed building. He knocked on the door that said 'Z'.

Zayn opened the door knowing exactly who it was. Niall was surprised to see Zayn in nothing but tight-black briefs. Niall walked inside Zayn's apartment earning a hard smack on  his ass.

"What was that for?" Niall asked Zayn.

"That was your punishment for turning me on without you being here." Zayn sqeezed Niall's ass and spanked it again.

"I'm sorry.." Niall earned a spank again.

"Sorry what Niall? What do you call your elders?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I promise I'll be your innocent student for as long as you want." Niall licked his lips,fluttered his eyes  and let his hand brush against Zayn's crotch. Niall always had a thing for having his ass touched.

" Well" spank. "You" spank. "Will" spank. "Be" spank "Punished" spank.

By now, Niall was moaning in pain and pleasure and Zayn could see how much the boy was enjoying this treatment.

"Go to the bedroom and get rid of all your clothes. I don't want you to touch yourself. Now go."Zayn slapped his bum one last time before Niall disappeared towards the bedroom.

Zayn got all the 'essential' things and a few kinky toys before entering the room.

"I told you not to touch yourself. You've been a bad boy. I'll have to teach you a lesson. Show me your ass." Niall quickly turned over sleeping flat on his stomach.

"Well Niall, you'll get 10 spanks on each cheek. You must scream." Niall was so horny, he couldn't wait to be touched by Zayn.

Zayn spanked him so hard that Niall knew he'd have handprints all over his butt. Zayn stopped spanking him after the 8th hit.

He descending his mouth towards Niall's pink, unstretched hole and began to lick it slowly.

"Ahhh, Zayn. More" Niall was so desperate for being touched.

Zayn gave small kitten licks and suddenly began to shove his entire tongue into the tight ring of muscles. Niall moaned again.

"Oh, look at you, such an eager slut. Begging to be tongue- fucked. You like it don't you? Answer me." He spanked Niall again.

"Yes Sir. I'm such a slut for you. Can't wait for you to ram into me with your big, juicy cock. Mmm." Zayn was so turned on by that,he began to shed off the rest of his clothes and lubing his rock hard 10 inches.

"Gonna fuck you dry. Then you're gonna finger fuck yourself and play with yourself." Zayn lined himself up and pushed into Niall's wet hole.

"Urgggh, so tight for me Ni. So fucking tight. Gonna fuck you so hard. Mmm." Niall could feel the pleasure with Zayn cock right up his hole.

"Let me ride your dick Zayn." They quickly switched positions and Zayn began thrusting upwards while niall was bouncing on and off Zayn's big cock.

"Ahhh, look at you, riding me like the slut that you are.Look at the ass bouncing off to glory. mmm so sexy." Nialland Zayn were both so close.

"mmm, I'm gonna come." "Me too." With that, both of them shot white ribbons. Niall still rode Zayn out feeling his orgasm.

"God you're. Such a good slut. Come to me." Zayn was still high  from his orgasm. Niall crawled over to him and crashed his lips onto Zayn's.They both felt the adrenaline rush through their nerves. Zayn kissed back after a few seconds and they both cuddled each other to sleep.

\---0---

And till today, Zayn serves Niall his decaf soy latte. Not without stealing a quick kiss from behind the cash counter.

 

- ** _FIN-_**


End file.
